dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
N's Memoirs
is a document. Obtaining Finishing the Abandoned Mine for the first time. Contents Page 1 N's Memoirs Page 2 This book contains snippets of a journal written by the one they call by the initial of his first name: N, because that's all anyone knows about him. Page 3 I was right!! Do you see that, old Dragon? I dared to cross the limits of our world. The vortex of mist called me, as it was written. I jumped from Epheme. I've been searching this world of ice for answers ever since. It may be cold and empty, but I am finally free. And I am far from you. Page 4 I don't understand. I must have turned it every way I can think of, it doesn't make any sense. I was supposed to jump out of Epheme and arrive in the real world, the one you made us leave all that time ago... But instead of that, this whirlwind... in the fogs of my village... sucked me up... and finding myself in these desolated lands... eaten away by ice... What did you do to this world Baltazar? Why don't you come and explain yourself? Page 5 What an odd sensation... all these memories... Well I remember the Goddess... you took her place, by pretending to be our father... you're nothing but an imposter! It's all becoming clear! I discovered that the world was inhabited. I've even met the inhabitants of this country they call "Frigost". The Gods exist, I am in their kingdom: the World of the Twelve gods! They have many disciples - not always all that clever though. Brutes with swords that call themselves Iops. The long-haired ones, the Sadidas. The dwarves whose eyes light up when they see gold, the Enutrofs. I recently met a disciple of the God Xelor... He's quite strange; he is partly able to control time... he might be able to explain how I got here... and help me get back home. Maybe. Yes because Baltazar... I haven't forgotten you. We've got a score to settle. Page 6 The Xelor calls himself "Count Harebourg". He seems to be quite an important person. The count knows a lot about this world, and I learn a little more each day, which is very difficult to take, all this. I don't know if I can trust the Count. He's convinced I come from another dimension. What if he's right? He was talking to me about one of his inventions, a machine which can control time. He calls it his "toy" and claims that I can help him fix it. To him, I am the "missing link in his understanding of the space-time continuum". It's all mumbo jumbo to me, but he promises to take me back to my own world if I help him. I don't really have any other option if I want to go home... Besides, these memories keep coming back to me... Page 7 Over and over again... always the same experiments... what is it he wants from me? I had his machine in my hands, and despite studying it furiously, could find no use for it... Cyd would have been able to help, but me... I'm useless.. This machine is dangerous and makes my blood run cold. The count sent me to an island called Sakai... An old abandoned mine... he asked me to come here and wait... because he thinks I'm unique, that people with bad intentions are going to want to exploit my powers. I get the impression he tricked me... And these dirty "goblins", I can't bear them any longer! I'm so cold... this damned machine... and this pain inside me... Baltazar, if only you knew how much I'd like to see you again... yes, see you... and annihilate you... Category:Document